


Slavery of the Sith

by Cinawolf



Category: Ratchet & Clank, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is a Jedi, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Choking, Crossover, Episode: s04e12 Slaves of the Republic, Episode: s04e13 Escape From Kadavo, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Just let the author liking crossover, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Pet Names, Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank) is savage, Sith Ahsoka Tano, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slave Anakin Skywalker, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Trans Anakin Skywalker, Trans Male Character, What? I like crossover, Zygerria, Zygerrian(s), crackish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinawolf/pseuds/Cinawolf
Summary: It was happens on planet Zygerria General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Apprentice Ahsoka Tano revealed as a sith, it make Ratchet angry and scared.





	Slavery of the Sith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is alternate moments of Slaves of The Republic.

"Rex, you might stay here if there is a problem, call the jedi council or your men," Anakin commended, arriving at planet Zygerria.

"Sir, yes sir" Rex replied.

Obi-Wan think this is what he will throughout. Hidden Sith masters and hidden sith apprentices. Ahsoka in a moment of Zygerrians are about to captured them and she have a dark moment about the Queen of Zygerria, just taking Ani to not make Obi-Wan impatient. Why should he be impatience?

"Hey master," Anakin could heard his apprentice called so he just replied with a sighed.

"Yeah, Snips?"

"There will be a moment to having fun with some Zygerrians," a hint of yellow eyes on Ahsoka's.

"Please don't tell me you are a sith," Anakin snapped at his padawan with anger and fear.

"Come on Anakin, they won't hurt you, just wait of Sidious' or Bane's answer of Queen Zygerrian," Obi-Wan explains also a hint of golden eyes and grabbing Anakin's hands roughly, "Join us or else Queen Miraj Scintel will make you a slave."

"Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, i can't believe it that you too are sith lords!"

Ahsoka knocked her master out.

* * *

A group of Zygerrians throughs Kenobi and Tano are still jedi, they're both ended like a sith with sith eyes. Arriving at Zygerrian Slave Empire and a queen of Zygerrians was indeed one a sith master will become a slave master and a sith apprentice like others Zygerrians was. A duros which is Cad Bane just entered.

 _Ahsoka! What is happening?! Did you obeys Obi-Wan's orders?!_ Anakin wake up briefly horror, realizes when he becomes a slave just like his past. 

"Awaken, young Skywalker," Bane said, his voice husky and rough, "Since Kenobi and i we're waiting, you'll belong to us, kitten," he continued, making Anakin Skywalker flushed pink, "You are belonging to us."

Young Skywalker was going to get raped by his former master and a duros bounty hunter.

* * *

A ship has crashed really and very far away from Zygerria Empire, it was happening after Anakin was been knocked by his padawan but sith apprentice.

"What kind of planet was that?" a young lombax finds himself, a small robot but no droid and a general lombax survived, "Clank, Alister, Qwark, what planet we've been crashed right here?"

"Ratchet, planet we've been crashed and ended up by surviving that planet called Zygerria and some people might be Zygerrians, contained Slave Empire and the queen named Miraj Scintel," Alister Azimuth replied, "There will be other way to not get caught."

"Then we must be in group," Captain Qwark added.

 _Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano are in slave empire, maybe i will trick them,_ Ratchet through on his mind.


End file.
